Heaven & Hell, a Angel & a Human
by katieXatem
Summary: this is a yaoi story about my male oc azor watase, he's an angel who's been sent 2 earth to be safe & to protect someone, he's got a twin sister & 5 friends angels & also he falls passionately in love with the pharaoh yami, will their love bloom? yamixoc
1. New students plus Love

_**New Students plus Love**_

"Huh? Where am I? What is this place?" questions were asked but no answers came, a lone boy wandered the heavens with no idea where he was going, he looked around, it was a glowing white palace with heavenly statues lining the hallway, "this looks like heaven" it was quite beautiful but before he had time to enjoy more, a voice came out of nowhere, "azor!" he turned, "AZOR!!! WAKE UP!!!!" he turned again, "strange, I know that voice" then all of a sudden, water was chucked all over him; azor opened his eyes, "aaaaaaaaaaah! T-that's s-so c-cold! SIS! HOW COULD YOU?!"

Azor sat up in his bed and glared at the girl who stood before him with a bucket in her hands, "well you gave me no choice! You just wouldn't wake up! So I had to resort to a bucket of water! Anyway get up and get dressed, because we got to get to school! After all we are new students and this is going to be a new school so don't be late!" after the rant, Erika left the room, "dam it! Not another strange dream, I seem to be having a lot of them lately, and before I get in trouble with Erika, I better get up!"

He got up quickly and got dressed, then went down the stairs and sat down at the table and ate his breakfast, and then before he knew it, he was off to school with his sister, their friends: yumi, kitty, cheiko and Fai were already at the school so they at least knew some people at the school, all along the way azor was nervous, he just couldn't handle standing in front of people and talking in front of them, "oh I'm so nervous sis, I don't know if I can do this" Erika looked at him, "oh come on you nervous Nelly! It's a new school so it's like an adventure! It'll be fine so cheer up! I'll bet you'll make a new friend instantly!"

Azor smiled, he hoped so too, he looked up at the school which was now in front of them, they both walked up to the school and entered, they were quickly greeted by the headmaster, "ah! You two must be the new students! The Watase twins right?" Erika nodded "yes sir, my name is Erika Watase and this is my twin brother Azor Watase" azor bowed in politeness, "ah! Good! Follow me please and I'll find out where you two have been placed" they both followed him to his office, he then sat down and got out two files, "before I forget, my name is Tesuka Haragi, here you two go, your timetables and a map of the school, good luck!"

They left his office and looked at their timetables, "well it looks like we're with Mr Kodama for registration so let's go!" Erika was certainly peppy but azor was still nervous, they headed off to the designated room and knocked, it opened and they looked up to figure before them, "ah hello there! You two must be my new students! Come in and I'll introduce you to the class" they walked in and suddenly the room went quiet, yami muto was daydreaming until he saw the two walk into the classroom, his mouth dropped open when he saw the boy turn to face the class, he was cute and had such lovely eyes, yami couldn't understand why he felt suddenly attracted to the new boy.

Azor looked at the class, they were staring at him and his twin sister Erika, erika was nervous so azor decided to speak, "uh, hello everyone, my name is Azor Watase and this is my twin sister Erika, we hope to have a great time here and make lots of new friends" after azor spoke, the class cheered, "welcome to domino high!" they sang in unison, azor and erika looked at the teacher, "don't worry, they are all lovely people, so lets see were you two are sitting, ah! Here we go, azor, you're sitting next to yami" he pointed to the tri-coloured-haired teen who was sitting behind cheiko, azor went to sit down as his sister got placed next to cheiko.

Azor was quiet at first but then spoke to the teen who the teacher had called 'yami', "hi, uh, i hope i'm not distirbing you" yami turned to face azor, azor was speechless, yami's eye's were beautiful, kind, gentle and sincere, "I should probabilily introduce myself a bit better, hello my name is yami muto, I hope we can be friends" azor nodded, he just couldn't get over how handsome and sexy yami was, his face and eyes could charm anyone, azor looked at his timetable quickly, he saw that he had biology first, yami took a peek at what azor had, he saw biology and moaned, azor looked up, "huh? What's wrong? Don't you like biology?" yami shook his head, "I'm no good at that subject or anything scientific, i'm from egypt so this sort of thing was never my strong point"

Azor continued to stare at yami while he sighed, "so does that mean that you have biology next too?" yami nodded, azor smiled, yami couldn't help but admire how cute azor's smile was, "don't worry! I'll help you! You'll be safe with me!" yami smiled back, the bell goes and the two teens stand up and walk together to biology class, azor could tell that he was going to make a new friend in yami and little did he know just how close he and yami would become.

* * *

**katieXatem: well I hope you've liked the first chap of my new story!**

**Yami: just what is going to happen between me & azor?**

**katieXatem: not telling! Anyways this is a yaoi story so expect plenty of boy-on-boy romance and stuff! Next chap is going to be full of fun in class and possible lovebirds azor and yami develop crushes on each other!**


	2. Biology class & Sparks of Love

_**Biology class & Sparks of Love**_

Azor and yami chatted as they walked to class, if you looked at them, you would think they life-long friends when they had only just met moments ago, they walked into the class and yami sat down, azor though stayed standing, he had no idea where he was sitting, the biology teacher called him over, "ah you are the new student correct? You're sitting next to yami, hope you will have a great time here at domino high" azor responded with a smile and took his place next to yami.

Yami smiled, he was sitting next to his new best friend, azor leaned over to whisper something in yami's ear, "hey do you know what she's got planned for us?" yami shook his head, "nope, no idea, but don't worry, I doubt she'll do an experiment today, you're new so you wouldn't be able to understand what to do or what's going on, but if she does an experiment, then don't worry, I'll look after you" yami then smiled at azor, his worries went away, soon when the class had all sat down, the teacher spoke.

"okay everyone, I bet you know there's a new student in the class, so let's set an example by doing the experiment planned for today, yami I hope you'll help azor by showing him what to do, azor can join in to but you'll have to guide him okay?" yami nodded, the teacher told everyone then to get the proper equipment, yami got up and got everything they needed, he set it up and showed azor his book, " there's my biology book, you can have a quick look to see what we are going to be doing, I'll just get the chemicals, although I might have to get my sister to help me" he then set off to get the chemicals, azor looked at the book.

It was full of various experiments, azor was amazed at how complicated some of them where, he looked at the last page yami had written on, it had the experiment method and the chemicals needed listed in it, azor browsed through, he finished and looked up to see yami returning with his arms full of chemicals, "that's a lot for one experiment" azor blurted out, yami laughed, "yeah it is but this is high school, plus this is high school level biology we are taking, so it's to be expected"

Azor looked worried, so many chemicals and so much to do in the lesson, yami put his hand on azor's shoulder, "don't worry, everything will be fine!" azor smiled, they soon got to work, yami soon got confused, azor helped him out, once yami almost put the wrong chemical in the beaker, azor quickly grabbed his hand to stop him, yami blushed, although he didn't know why, azor took the chemical out of yami's hand and poured in the correct chemical, while azor was doing this, yami was staring at him, he couldn't explain why he suddenly felt attracted to azor, he just couldn't stop looking at him.

Was it the sparks of love? Yami was confused, he thought it was he was just dazzled by azor's beauty, but now he felt a strong impulse to look at him, then another impulse came but this time it was to touch him, yami was in a daze when he suddenly touch azor's cheek softly with his hand, azor gasped quietly, he was blushing wildly, he was shocked and confused, why was he blushing and why did he suddenly gasp to yami's touch? He wished he knew but before he could think about it, yami then put his hand on top of azor's, he looked at yami but before he could say anything, yami suddenly stood up and kissed him.

Both of them were unable to fight this mysterious force that was bring them together, they were able to break apart after a minute of kissing, they both were blushing madly, both unable to say a word, azor noticed that yami no longer looked as though he was in a daze, yami was however completely shocked, why did he touch azor's cheek and why of all things did he just suddenly kiss him? The lesson was almost over so the both of them quickly went back to work, the bell soon rang and everyone went off to their next class, azor looked at his timetable, he had ICT next but so did yami, what was he going to say to yami about his sudden kiss? Azor looked at yami, who was walking beside him, he suddenly felt an urge to return the kiss, azor resisted it but he knew that whatever force made yami kiss him, was about to make him kiss yami back and it wasn't going to be a short kiss, azor gulped, the next lesson was about to become very interesting.

**katieXatem: hi, i hope u enjoyed that chappie!**

**Yami: you made me kiss him?! *shocked***

**katieXatem: yes and it's going to get more romantic!**

**Yami: what are you planning?**

**katieXatem: *snigger* not saying! Anyways sorry for the chap being a little shorter but the next one will be longer and have more romance in it!!!**

**Yami: OMG don't tell me i'm going to make out with azor!**

**katieXatem: maybe! Haha! More yaoi in next chappie so see ya!**


End file.
